


The Soundtrack of Our Story|Yooseven

by ThatDuckInParis



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Forced Marriage, GAY GAY GAY, M/M, eventual fluff actually, i hope this isn't too cringey, muahahahahahaha, oh! and there's gonna be a but if homophobia in the plot so be careful of that, this story is also found in wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDuckInParis/pseuds/ThatDuckInParis
Summary: For two years, Agent 707 has been on a mission to find confidential information and delete it before it would cause harm, while suffering from the commands of his cruel boss. Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Yoosung Kim struggles to survive college and the constant teasing without help from his best friend, and with the feeling of loss from his cousin's recent death. Until the success of Seven's mission leaves everyone thinking he was dead and breaking the heart of the boy he has left alone.Until the two of them reunite once more as they try to pull the life they both lost two years ago back together and as they try to bury the feelings for each other that would result in multiple consequencesMeanwhile, Jumin and Zen are facing a disastrous situation.Jumin is to be married with a woman he'd never loved just to make his company and his father happy. While going through that, memories of his childhood seem to be flowing back to him at an alarming rate. Zen, on the other hand, struggles to find out if his feelings for the boy he's always hated is real as he tries to stop the marriage before it too late.«A story told by many songs mixed up together»





	1. Take a Break, Hamilton Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know this looks bad, but I am currently trying to edit it. Also it's supposed to have some test in bold and italic which makes it look a bit confusing, so sorry about that. If anyone read this would happen to know HOW THE HECK DO YOH MANAGE TO PUT BOLD AND ITALICS ON THE TEXT then I will be forever grateful.
> 
> This is a copy pasted chapter from the original book found in Wattpad. You can follow me there @ThatDuckInParis or at tumblr with my URL: that-duck-in-paris 
> 
> «Hope you enjoy»

~~~~~~~~~~  
"And there you are, an ocean away, do you have to be an ocean away?"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"In the letter I received from you two weeks ago, I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase  
It changed the meaning. Did you intended this?  
One stroke and you've consumed my walking days.  
It said: "My dearest [Angelica]," with a comma after "dearest."  
You've written, "My dearest, [Angelica]"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
-Take a Break, Hamilton Soundtrack

707 has entered the chatroom 

A notification comes up in the middle of Yoosung's least favorite class: geography.

It sucked and he sucked at it. It was so hard and confusing! I mean he's probably the only man on his early twenties that still confuses latitude with longitude. But it also reminded him that one of his only best friends was miles and miles away from him...

The teacher wasn't paying attention. Good. While putting his phone under the table, Yoosung pretended to read some notes while he was catching up with Seven.

707:  Hey guys~

707: Anyone online?

Seven was never really online. He told everyone in the RFA that he was going some field work on one of his "secret missions" as an agent. But it's been two years, and Yoosung was getting worried. Two years since he ever saw him at the last RFA party...

Yoosung has entered the chatroom

Yoosung: Seven!

 

I missed you, he wanted to type but he ended up deleting it. They were practically just internet friends at this point because of the long distance between them. Seven never told the RFA where his mission was. But he told Yoosung.

 

Yoosung: How's work going for you?

707: Work?

707: You mean like one of those annoying songs that always play on the radio?

Yoosung: You know what I mean.

Yoosung: How are you? We're so worried about you...

 

I'm so worried about you, Seven. I care about you...

 

707: Awww

707: My little Yoosung is worried about me~?

707: Not to worry, young one~

707: 707, the defender of justice, has this all under control!

Yoosung: But you haven't been online lately...

Yoosung: Has something gone wrong?

 

"12.8797° N, 121.7740° E!" Called one of his classmates near him. That jolted Yoosung back into his college reality. Where he was supposed to belong. His teacher nodded "Good, good." He said writing that down on the board and called another one of his classmates to get coordinates of some other place.

707: That's actually why I wanted to talk to someone.

707: There's been some things going on and I might not be coming back...

 

Yoosung almost dropped his phone in shock. Not coming back, he thought, is Seven going to die?! Suddenly he didn't care about geography. Or about school or his future (not like he did anyway). All he wanted to do at that point was to go and see if Seven was okay. But he knew that was impossible.

707: V, if I don't make it out alive, find someone better to take my place.

707: Jumin, good luck with whatever rich person business you gotta do rn. Also please tell Elly that I'm sorry that I haven't spent that much time playing with her.

707: Zen, I don't know who's a worse narcissist, you or Jumin. But if I were to die, I hope you recognize your true feelings for him, you stupid tsundere.

707: Jaehee, good luck with putting up with all the other idiots in this agency.

707: Not me, tho, I'm special~

707: And Yoosung...

 

Yoosung felt tears well up in his eyes. He knew that if he cried right here and right now, he'll never be able to live it down. But that didn't matter because the pain of being bullied would not be as strong as the pain of him loosing Seven...

 

Yoosung: Seven, please.

707: And my dearest, Yoosung...

 

Yoosung held his breath in preparation for what Seven was going to tell him.

 

707: You are a huge dork.

 

Wait what?!

 

707: Well, duty calls.

 

Seven...

 

707: Goodbye guys...

 

I...

 

707: Goodbye, RFA...

 

love...

 

707: May God be with all of us.

 

you...

 

707 has left the chatroom

Yoosung let his phone slip into his backpack under the table. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. The noises he heard were the background soundtrack of his suffering. Nothing, mattered anymore. He couldn't believe he just said goodbye. God, he couldn't believe Seven said goodbye.

And he said nothing.

He should have confessed while he had the time. That might have kept him there. With him. He really was about to lose with when the teacher called his attention:

"Mr. Kim? Can you tell me the exact coordinates of this place?"

Yoosung leaned towards the board in order to see where the place was. A tear dropped from his eye when he found out where that was. The place he'd always wanted to go to. The place where he believed where the love of his life would die...

 

"The coordinates of Paris, France are 48.8566° N, 2.3522° E."  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What are you doing on your phone, Agent 707?!"

Seven jolted back into reality when his boss was standing in front of him, glaring. "N-nothing, sir," he stammered shoving it back into his pocket "just saying goodbye, that's all."

His boss felt no sympathy towards him. "Well, you should have done that two years ago before you left on this mission," he barked and turned around. Seven glared at him behind his back. why you little-

"Hang on a second," his boss loaded his gun and peeked out the corner of the wall for enemies. "Why are you on your phone in the middle of the secret mission?!"

A guard heard his boss's outburst and came running towards them. His boss sighed and shot the guard in the chest, killing him instantly. "Amateurs," he muttered moving along, waiting for Seven to follow. Yoosung, he wanted to say but he didn't have the time to, you are a huge dork...and I lo-

"Agent 707, do you copy? Over." 

Seven grabbed his walkie-talkie thing and followed his boss on his way out, checking to see if there are any guards left before the weapon would be put in place. They were in a secret facility and their mission was to kill all the threats or guards until the bomb would be dropped and all the dangerous information would explode.

They've been trying to find the secret facility for two years now and this is the final yet the most dangerous stage. If they made it out alive, Seven could go home and he his friends again. But if he failed...

He shrudered. Let's not think about, that.

"Yes, I do copy. Over." He answered, then readied his gun as well. "The bomb is ready. Are you ready for it to be activated? Over."

"Who is that?" His boss asked slightly glancing behind him. "That better be headquarters and not the stupid blonde I see you constantly talking with."

Seven didn't know why, but that filled him with rage. He suddenly had the thought that while his boss was still alive, he could never be with Yoosung. Ever. 

"The threat is gone," he boss said after his no response. "Tell them to drop the bomb."

Seven took a deep breath, trying to remember the exit for this place. He only had two minuets until the bomb would explode so he had to get out of there fast. "The coordinates," he replied glaring at his boss and pointing his gun at him "are 48.8566° N, 2.3522° E. Over."

"Agent 707! What are you-"

Before Seven could think twice, he shot his boss in the leg knocking him down. "Coordinates confirmed, are 48.8566° N, 2.3522° E. I repeat 48.8566° N, 2.3522° E. Agent 707, get out if there! Now!"

"Traitor!" His boss yelled before Seven shot him in the mouth. That would shut him up, he thought as he bolted towards the nearest exit.

My dearest, Yoosung

Crap! He took a wrong turn. How many seconds until the bomb will go off?

You are a huge dork...

He ran as fast as he can going up the stairs only now realizing he only had a matter of seconds before it would be too late for him.

And I...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

The exit is right there, he could make it.

5...

4...

3...

2...

-I love you...


	2. Closer, The Chainsmokers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks so much for the positive feedback so far! I'll be updating soon, so please don't worry. I hope you enjoy = v = (p.s sorry if you think it's a bit cringey)

"Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
I drink too much and that's an issue  
But I'm okay."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"[Four] years no calls  
and now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
-Closer, Chainsmokers

 

~Two weeks later~

 

"Yoosung, that's like your fourth glass, are you sure want another one?"

Yoosung slouched on his chair and glared at the white-haired male. He didn't care how many he was drinking, he wanted to forget the fact that Seven might not be with them anymore.

He was so frustrated that everyone even has the guts for go out and plan a whole party In honor of Seven.

Seven wasn't with them anymore.

How could they?!

He remembered his reaction when he heard about the bombing in Paris. He heard it on the halls that it was all over social media. Many were dead, and more injured. They concluded it to be some terrorists but Yoosung knew otherwise. He broke down in the middle of the hallways, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. People asked what happened.

"My family," he lied "they live there." That was the same excuse he told everyone, except the RFA. He knew that they should know what happened to Seven. He thought that they would understand. They didn't. They thought the party was the answer. It wasn't.

He just wanted to forget everything that happened.

"Zen," he said closing his eyes. "Get. Me. My. Drink. Now." He knew that he could be pretty intimidating when he was mad. 

Yoosung usually never drinks at all, but this was different. Zen sighed and went up to get him another drink. When he returned with another one, Yoosung immediately chugged down his alcohol and set the glass on the table watching everything take action. His vision was getting blurry and he had a headache. He tried so hard to forgot his loss and all that happened to him.

"Uh, dude?" Asked Zen, full of concern. "Are you okay."

Yoosung took a few moments to register what he was saying op. "Whuuut?" He said and giggled. He was loosing it. "No, no. Me is okie. Heh." Zen shook his head. "Maybe you should go lie down and then-"

*crash* The door swung open and hit the wall with a thud. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Defender of Justice is back! Did you miss me?"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Agent 707," said one of his commanders in the agency.

He just barely survived the explosion, only getting about two feet away from the building before the bomb dropped. He knew for a fact that his cruel boss didn't survive with him. "Yes, sir," he answered to the second-in-command. 

The second-in-command was much kinder than his boss. It almost relived him from the guilt of murdering him. The leader cleared his threat. "As a reward for your service for the recent two years, we have decided to release you of your duties as a hacker temporarily. Meaning you'll be placed on hiatus for a while as you rest."

Seven couldn't believe his ears. Is he serious? Could people actually do that? This is the first time he's heard of people taking a break of their job in the company. "T-thank you, sir." He answered and left the building.

 

Who should I call first? He thought to himself as he pulled out his phone as he walked going home. He automatically thought of Yoosung. The poor kid must be worried about him and he should see him immediately. To tell him that he was alright. To tell him is feeli-

No, he dismissed the thought out of his head. That was only during a moment of adrenaline. I don't really have feelings for him. 

Yoosung would have to wait. Instead he called V who instantly picked up. "Hello?"

"Luciel, you're still alive?" V answered on the other line instead of a proper greeting. Thanks for having so much trust in me. "Hell yeah, I'm alive," he replied crossing the busy street in front of him. "That's good to know. Should I tell the others?"

Saeyoung thought about this for a moment before he spoke. "No, I should be the one to tell the good news," he said feeling a bit guilty. "I would like to see the look on everyone's faces when they see that I'm alive and well."

"Hmm, okay. Shall you announce it at the party?"

Seven stopped in his tracks while a car almost ran over him. The driver beeped in annoyance. "There's a party?" And no one told me? "Actually there will be one in your honor, Luciel. Are you coming?"

"Of course I would. I actually just called to tell you that the company put me on break. So I'll be joining you guys much often~"

"That's fantastic." V paused. "Listen, it was great talking to you and all but I really have to go." Seven nodded even though V wouldn't see him (haha, okay, bad joke). "I understand. Goodbye, V." Then he hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Seven?!" Yoosung wanted to say but the alcohol left him so drunk that he slurred his words. No, not Seven. Part of his brain told him. You're drunk, Yoosung. You're just imagining things. Seven is dead.

"Luciel?" Yoosung watched as Jaehee approached Seven. "Is that really you?" Oh so Jaehee is also drunk hm? Yoosung's drunken mind thought. No, Jaehee. Seven is dead.

"Jaehee~" Seven went towards her and smiled. "Yeah, it's me, alive and well. I'm pretty sure you all missed me didn't yo-" *SLAP* 

Jaehee slapped Seven on the face. "HOW COULD YOU MAKE US THINK YOU WERE DEAD FOR TWO WEEKS?!" She screamed then hugged him. "There's barely anyone online to call an idiot anymore."

"Assistant Kang," Jumin came up behind her. "Please step away from Seven over here." Then he looked at him and said "So you're alive huh?" Seven pulled away from Jaehee's hug and gave him a typical Seven smile. "Yep," he said cheerfully "I see that you're happy to see me again, hm? I don't blame you, I bet no one could last a day without 707, the Defender of Jus-"

*S L A P*

"Hmm," Jumin rubbed his hand and smirked. "I do believe that Assistant Kang was right to do that. It felt quite satisfying." Seven rubbed his sore face. Boy those two could slap really hard. 

"Move it, Trust Fund Kid," now Zen came running towards him. Seven put his hands to his face to shield himself from any more attacks. "Please don't slap me!"

Zen laughed. "Why would I slap you, dude?" He said patting Seven's shoulder. Seven put his hands down from his face. "Well that's a relief, I don't know if I can take anymore slaps in the fa-"

*p U n C h*

Zen socked Seven in the arm. Hard. "How could you make all of us think you were dead?!" He scolded as Seven rubbed his arm from the punch. "You have no idea how it felt like to all of us! All of us here in the RFA are family and thinking you were dead..." He glared at Seven. "You have no idea what you even done to Yoosung..."

Speaking of Yoosung, he was watching all of this from afar. Ugh, he thought while still drunk. But the effects were slowly wearing off. I guess everyone happened to have the same drunken hallucination. Ehehehehehe.

But the look on "Hallucination Seven's" face turned from teasing to guilt. He pushed past the other RFA members and went towards the table Yoosung sat, wasted.

"Yoosung," he said softly. "Are you okay?" Yoosung giggled. "Hi Sev-Sev," he mumbled "you're still dead, right? Hehehehehehe."

Seven looked confused. "What?" He looked into the blonde's purple eyes. "No, Yoosung I'm right here, I miss you."

"Nahhh, I'm still drunk and I am just imagining things, Sevennn. ehehehehehehe."

Seven looked at Zen, who followed him and frowned. "What happened to him?" Zen laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "About that..." he said "funny story...I may or may not have given Yoosung something to drink?"

"you WHAT?! How many glasses?!"

"Uhh, five and a half, I think?"

Seven was about to flip. "Yoosung," he said looking right at him "I'm not imaginary. I'm real. I'm right here and I missed you." Yoosung felt his real mind slowly come back to him. "Seven," he whispered "I missed you too." 

Yoosung stared at the redhead's golden yellow eyes, which glinted when he smiled and was filled with mystery. It felt so real. But could it be real? Is Seven really alive.

Seven sighed and rubbed the top of Yoosung's head teasingly, though messing up his hair. Before Seven left, he always did that to Yoosung. It was practically tradition. And Yoosung missed that. "C'mere," Seven said opening up his arms. Yoosung didn't hesitate. He went straight to Seven's arms and buried his face in his jacket.

This must be real, he thought. There's only one person who smells like this. Yoosung cried. Partly because his head felt  
like someone was trying to drill a hole in it from the inside, but mostly because he thought he would never be hugged the way he was hugged by Seven. 

Seven rested his chin on Yoosung's forehead, feeling the tears on his jacket. He didn't mind. He knew it was a lot to handle. He knew he was only one of the very few people in this world Yoosung trusted even through all the prancing and teasing. "Shhh, shhh," he told the blonde "it's okay."

That only made Yoosung made Yoosung cry harder. He gripped Seven tight as if he would disappear if he let go. As if he couldn't be close enough.

Please don't go...


	3. Lucky, Jason Mraz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol Child needs to do homework but Meme Lord ain't havin' it. Also there's a flashback somewhere here, you know it when you read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this is another copy paste from Wattpad so sorry if this looks weird. I'll also be copy pasting everything else from Wattpad here in A03 so I can download a PDF of my book (ya know, for reasearch purposes).
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

~~~~~~~~~~  
"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
-Lucky, Jason Mraz 

 

There was a knock on Yoosung's door at 5pm in the afternoon.

He groaned wondering who that could have been, since he was busy being buried in a pile of homework and suffering (same). He put down his pen in annoyance and sighed. "Who is it?" He called, not getting up. If it was no one important, he could just tell them too leave. Maybe it was one of his LOLOL friends...

"Yoosung! It's me, open up!"

Yoosung froze. Seven?! What is he doing here? Yoosung hadn't seen Seven since the party a few days ago. He felt his face grow red at the memory. God he couldn't believe he cried like a little kid in from of him. But he couldn't help it. "I-i Can't o-open the door" Yoosung stuttered. 

"Goddamit, Yoosung, you have hands! Use them."

Yoosung sighed. "Fine," he answered as he walked towards the door and unlocked it. Seven almost immediately swung the door open, just like he did at the party. "Yoosung~" he grabbed the smol child tight in a hug. "I missed you~"

"S-seven," Yoosung felt suffocated "I can't b-breathe." Seven loosened the hug but didn't let go. "Much better, hm?"

Yoosung found the strength to pull away. "Seven, we saw each other like two days ago," he said, straitening himself (yeah, right). The redhead grinned and walked into Yoosung's room. "I know," he replied not looking at him "but we haven't seen each other in two years. I missed my best friend..."

Yoosung blushed at the words best friend. "Uh, right," he answered "sorry for the messy place, by the way." Seven shrugged and walked over to the desk where Yoosung's homework was all piled up. "It's okay," he replied, not really paying attention. "My place is much worse. Hey, is this your statistics homework?" Seven premed down at the One Whole Sheet of Paper where Yoosung had his answers written down.

Yoosung swiped the paper and put it inside his notebook and tried to keep it from Seven's reach. "Yesp. I mean no. I meant YOU CANT SEE IT!"

Seven laughed and reached for the paper, which was easy to do since he was much more taller. "Why not~" he said, teasingly and read his notes. "Aww, your handwriting is so cute. Just like you~" Yoosung felt his face grow red once more. Dammit, why does he keep flirting with me? He thought, a bit flustered. He continued to bury his feelings inside of him as he tried to get his paper back again. "Seven..." he whined "just give it back. You might have a wrong answer and I'll be the one in trouble."

"Lololol," Seven laughed, finally handing over the poor blonde's paper. "I guess you really don't want me to help you like last time hm?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback  
2 years earlier  
(insert that one rewind part from Satisifed lol jk)  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Yoosung? How much longer will you take in there?"

Seven recalled that it was exactly 20 minutes since Yoosung said that "he'll be changing clothes," then they would play some LOLOL. "Yoosung," Seven was getting impatient and it could be heard in his tone "come onnn. You've been in there for ten years!!"

"Yeah, yeah, wait. I'm coming."

Seven's mind instantly thought of something definitely wrong. "Oh Yoosung~" he asked teasingly, finding a coin on top of one of Yoosung's tables and went to his locked door. "Are you doing something dirty in there?" Some silence before he answered. "Uh, Seven, what the hell are you talking about. Please just wait." Seven could stop his dirty mind from thinking ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) over and over so he decided to open the door. You know, for research. "Seven, just wait, I'll let you eat half of my chips if you leave me alone."

Seven laughed to himself. It's a bit too late for that. Yoosung's bedroom door had an easy to unlock doorknob which can only be done with a simple coin. No bobby pin or key needed. All Seven has to do was insert the coin into the thin line in front of the lock and twist it.

Instead of seeing Yoosung doing something uhhh, wrong, he found the poor kid sitting on his desk while a pile of crumpled paper lay at his feet. "Seven!" Yoosung exclaimed, pathetically trying to hide what he was doing. "Get out! What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here? Yoosung, what are you doing in here?"

The blonde sighed and tiredly put his hand through his hair. Only then did Seven notice the heavy bags under Yoosung's purple eyes. "My algebra homework," he said meekly "I'm trying to finish it before we start playing. I thought I can finish it in a few minutes, but it's so confusing."

Saeyoung sighed lightly and sat on Yoosung's bed next to his desk. "Aw, you should have told me," he said as he teasingly poked Yoosung's check. Oh God, he is so adorable, he thought to himself. "Algebra is super easy. It's my favorite lesson."

Yoosung's eyes went wide with shock. "Easy?! You think algebra is easy?! I don't understand a thing! Like, how did this turn negative?! And I don't get how you multiply with the x and ugh!!!" He put his face in his hands in shame. "I'm such a failure," he mumbled miserably. "I used to be so good at these things in High School, but now that I'm in college I'm a total loser."

The hacker smiled knowingly and rubbed the blonde's hair, messing it up a little like he always liked to do. "Nah, of course, you're not," he told him. "Tell you what, I'm gonna help you with your homework whether you like it or not. Then we can finally play games together. Would that make you feel better?"

Yoosung put his face up from his hands. "Okay, sure, thanks Seven." Seven smirked knowingly, and thought of teasing the poor thing again. "Whatever you say, cutie~" he said seductively and found satisfaction when the blonde blushed. "S-stop teasing me."

Seven laughed at his response and began to help the college student study the Laws of Exponents [the horror] while ignoring the closeness they both were in. There wasn't another chair for him to sit on, and it was hard to teach Yoosung on the bed so he let Yoosung sit on his lap. As he taught him how to divide the exponents [please make this torture stop], he tried to ignore the thoughts running around in his head.

His hair smells like lavender...

He's too cute to be real...

He's your best friend...

You're falling in love with your best friend...

That's not going to be possible...

He'll never love someone like you... 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to the present  
~~~~~~~~~~

Yoosung remembered the last time Seven helped him with his homework, all right. How comfortable he felt sitting on his lap, the feel of his breath behind his neck, his soft tone as he taught Yoosung when to use the FOIL method in multiplying binomials [okay, I know this is high school stuff and not college stuff but I'm not in the mood to research rn, also this is torture to me as it is to you] and how proud he sounded when Yoosung finally got the answer right...

But he was getting ahead of himself.

"N-no," he took a deep breath and forced the words to spill out of his mouth. "I don't need your help. I don't want your help." y o u i d i o t, his brain screamed at him. He words just came flooding out of his mouth. What he said was more harsher than he intended.

Seven's smile faltered a bit then he shrugged. "Okay, sure. You wanna play some LOLOL or you want me to wait for you to finish your homework?" Yoosung laughed a bit. "LOLOL, of course," he said as he started up his computer "oh by they way, I did leave you a bit of a surprise while you were gone of a few years."

"Oh yeah?" Seven asked as he sat down on the couch and started up his own. "What is it?" Yoosung smiled mischievously but he didn't answer. 

Turns out that while Seven was gone, Yoosung managed to beat him and became #1 on the Shooting Star server. Seven flipped the f out. "Are you freaking serious?!" Seven play-yelled at Yoosung while the young blonde got knocked over from the couch from laughing too hard. "Yoosung, seriously?! Not cool dude?!"

Yoosung laughed, feeling a bit satisfied. He didn't mention that it took almost more than a half of the time Seven was gone so he could be number one in the game. "Hehehehehehe," he giggled and put his computer down on the table in front of him so he could mock Seven.

"Come on, Seven," he mocked, mimicking Seven's voice in the tone he always used when he teased Yoosung. "It's just a silly game~ You'll be number one eventually." Then he laughed again at his own joke. Seven put his hand to his forehead in mock-disappointment. "Ugh, I taught you to be much better than this," he said as he also put down his laptop. "You are so going to get it, Yoosung," he warned as Yoosung laughed and started to run around his dorm room while Seven chased him.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seven has chased many people nowadays during his job so he was really quick but he decided to take it down a notch so he wouldn't break anything. Meanwhile he could notice that because of Yoosung's short legs, he was really putting an effort of running fast. The thought reminded the hacker of how cute the smol blonde was. Finally when Seven caught the short blonde it was when he accidentally tripped on the table and fell on the couch with Yoosung on top of him.

Their face were just inches away. And for some reason, Saeyoung felt like he could kiss the boy right then and there. But he didn't. Could I actually still be in love with my best friend? He's been gone for two year and he thought that all the time away from Yoosung would help him move on. But for some reason, it didn't. He couldn't be in love with his best friend. He shouldn't be.

Then Yoosung started to laugh, his breath going on Seven's face. His breath smelled like soda and chips, he thought. He noticed the way Yoosung's eyebrows adorably went up when he smiled or laughed. Yoosung's laugh was the most adorable thing he's ever had the pleasure [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)] to hear and he could feel his face turn a bit red, much to his embarrassment.

He decided to laugh to, just to hide the fact that he was just staring at Yoosung's face. But fake laughing and making it sound real came easy to Seven. He practically did it all the time but no one noticed. "Okay, okay, shorty," he said after a while of both of them laying on the couch and laughing together. "How about we actually start playing so I can kick your butt at this game, hm?"

Yoosung crawled off, off Seven and sat next him getting ready with his own computer. "Oh, it's on."

 

A few moments of them being smol beans later...

 

Seven noticed the blonde leaning on his shoulder, asleep. He had no idea how they had been game so he checked the clock: 12:35am. He sighed and laughed a bit to himself. They always game this late, just like old times. He carried the smol [i should stop typing that tbh] boi bridal-style and lay him on his bed. He was so light so Seven could carry him easily.

Then he noticed the statistics homework on Yoosung's desk, unfinished. He sighed. It's been a long time since he had done this but he could tell Yoosung needed his help. So he quietly sat down on Yoosung's desk and started working on the homework he should have finished earlier, while trying not to wake him up.


	4. You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A JUMIZEN (or Zumin, whatever) CHAPTER SO BE WARNED.
> 
> Jumin is getting married to some girl even though he's gay so Zen freaks out about it lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a headcanon prompt thing I found in tumblr. I just decided, why not?I'll add this in the story. Note that beside the fact that there is a side plot, Yooseven is the Made ship or whatever of the story.
> 
> (THE FORMAT ISNT GOOD CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT THIS IS A COPY PASTE, ILL BE SURE TO FIX THIS SOON)

~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're on the phone and your girlfriend,  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
But she doesn't get your humor   
Like I do..."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
-You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift

 

12:50pm  
Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom

 

Jaehee Kang: It's quite a lovely, afternoon now isn't it?

Zen has entered the chatroom

 

ZEN: Oh, hi, Jaehee~

ZEN: Did you eat lunch already?

Jaehee Kang: Yes, yes I did. Isn't it a beautiful afternoon?

ZEN: It is a pretty lovely afternoon

ZEN: Not as pretty as I am~

ZEN: But it still is great~

 

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom

 

ZEN: I take that back.

Jumin Han: Why hello, Hyun.

Jumin Han: Assisstant Kang! Do I have anything scheduled for later.

Jaehee Kang: No, sir. Nothing scheduled on this lovely afternoon.

Jumin Han: Goddamit. I needed an excuse to get away from what's coming for me later.

ZEN: What the hell are you talking about, you Trust Fund Jerk.

Jumin Han: Oh yeah, I needed to tell someone about this...

Jumin Han: Hmm, Luciel and Yoosung aren't online? That's strange.

ZEN: Just tell me already!

ZEN: Not that I'd care, of course

ZEN: But I'd like to know whatever is bothering you I could hope to make it much worse

Jumin Han: Ha ha

Jumin Han: Well the thing is, Hyun...

ZEN: ?

ZEN: You're gay?

Jumin Han: NO!!!

Jumin Han: OH MY GOD, YOU IDIOT THAT ISN'T IT!!

Jumin Han: For Christ's sake, I'm getting married

ZEN: ...

ZEN: WHAT?! TO WHO?!

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han is going to be married to Ms. Sarah Choi, according to the arrangement Mr. Chairman made.

Jumin Han: Yes, that is true.

Jumin Han: Speaking of the devil... Sarah is calling me again. I have to leave.

Jaehee Kang: Have a good day Mr. Han

Jumin Han: That is quite unlikely.

Jumin Han: Farewell, Zen.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom

ZEN: Jaehee, is he serious?

Jaehee Kang: I'm afraid so. See, I'm very sure that Mr. Han agreed to this because be believes it would make his father and the company very happy. Although, I personally dislike Ms. Choi, it would give them a good benefit.

ZEN: Oh...okay.

ZEN: Listen, Jaehee, I gotta go, umm, work out.

ZEN: Talk to you later.

Zen has left the chatroom

Jaehee Kang: So much for a beautiful afternoon...

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Zen couldn't get those words out of his head. "For Christ's sake, I'm getting married."

I'm...getting...married...

He didn't know why, though. Why was those thoughts running around in his head. He should have been focusing more on his rehearsal but all that he was thinking of was Jumin getting married. Why do I care so much, he thought to himself I shouldn't be worrying about that jerk getting married to a person he doesn't love. Worrying would be bad for my beautiful face.

AHe also didn't understand the feeling he had in his chest. It felt like anxiety but much darker, filling his insides making him loose focus and feel terrible at the same time. Like some kind of drug or drink. This must be satisfaction, he tried to convince himself, about that loser getting what he deserves. But why does it hurt so much. Argh!!!

He's been going on and on like this for hours now. He glanced at the clock which read 5:30pm. The day was almost over but he couldn't stop those thoughts from running around in his head. He should be happy, so why did he feel so empty?

To distract himself from his thoughts, he decided to log into the messenger.

 

5:30pm  
ZEN has entered the chatroom  
Jumin Han has entered the chatroom

 

Zen sighed. Well this was just fantastic.

ZEN: Oh, it's you.

Jumin Han: Don't I deserve a better greeting than that?

ZEN: whY HELLO YOUR MAJESTY IT IS TRULY AMAZING TO BE IN THY PRESENCE *grovel grovel*

Jumin Han: *sigh* Well never mind about that.

Jumin Han: I'm so frustrated right now!!!

ZEN: And I should care...because?

Jumin Han: Sarah keeps on whining about this one joke I made earlier just because that airhead couldn't understand it!

Jumin Han: Wait, what do you mean why should you care?

ZEN: Oh really now? Then what was the joke?

Jumin Han: All I said was "If I had a dollar for every brain you don't have, I'd have one dollar."

ZEN: Of course she'd be upset, you dumbass! You literally just insulted her in front of her face.

ZEN: Though, that was a pretty good insult.

Jumin Han: Why thank you.

Jumin Han: Also, first of all, it was a phone conversation. And second of all she was asking me for the most insulting thing anyone could tell her so that she'll be ready with a comeback.

ZEN: Seriously? What a biotch.

Jumin Han: Right? So when I told her that she panicked and thought I actually only had one dollar with me the whole time and she started flipping out because she thought she was going to get scammed.

Jumin Han: So she told that to her mom, Glam Choi, and her mom told her that she was just being stupid and my family didn't only have one dollar and now she's mad at me for making her look stupid.

ZEN: Okay listen it's not that I care but, isn't that a good thing? If she hates you too much, then maybe she'd call off the wedding?

 

God, Zen, he thought to himself, why did you say that? Why don't you want him to suffer?

 

Jumin Han: If only that were to be so simple. But even if she didn't want to get married with me, like I don't want to spend the rest of my life with that idiot, our parents would still push through because of the agreement.

Jumin Han: Wait a minute...

Jumin Han: Why do you care?

 

Why do I care? I don't even know the answer myself...

 

ZEN: That doesn't matter...

ZEN: Do you happen to know why Yoosung and Seven still aren't online?

Jumin Han: You're avoiding the topic aren't you?

ZEN: Yes

Jumin Han: Well suffice it to say, I have no idea. Though, I do think it's kind of suspicious they they haven't been online at all today.

Jumin Han: Anyway I must be off. Lots of work to do. Goodbye Zen.

ZEN: Yeah, whatever.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom  
ZEN has left the chatroom

 

He didn't know what was going on in his mind after the conversation. He was still sitting down on his bench in the room even thought rehearsal was over and almost everyone was gone. But what was most disturbing for him was that as soon as he looked down on his phone again, he felt a tear running down his cheek.

Get it together, the told himself, puffy eyes aren't good on your face. Why are you crying?! Why are you thinking of these things?! Why should you care that Jumin would be taken away from you?!

At the realization of him thinking that last thought, he out his hands to his face and screamed as loud as he could, not caring what that would do to his voice. His screams were the least attracted thing about his and it scared everyone who could hear it. Which only made Zen cry some more.


	5. Somebody To You, The Vamps ft. Cocky (PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da RFA hang out cuz Jumin hates his fiancée and he needs an excuse to hang out. Slight Yooseven fluff and something "happens" between Mista Trust Fund Kid and Tsundere Boi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the summary is getting weird but don't worry the book will be edited soon.
> 
> (ANOTHER COPY PASTE, BE WARNED)

~~~~~~~~~~  
"I used to wanna be living like there's only me  
But now I spend my time, thinking about a way to get you off my mind"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"I've got your photograph, but baby I need more than that  
I need to know your lips, nothing ever mattered to me more than this"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
-Somebody To You, The Vamps

 

6:30am  
707 has entered the chatroom

 

707: Heyyo~

707: Anyone online?

ZEN has entered the chatroom

 

ZEN: Heyyyy, Seven!

707: Hey, Zen, what's up?

ZEN: Nothing much. I just got a free day today, so now practice.

ZEN: Rest, at last.

707: Sounds neat.

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom

 

Jaehee Kang: Good morning everyone. 

707: Hi Jaehee~

Jaehee Kang: Oh, I see that Zen doesn't have practice today. At least you may take a break from your career.

Jaehee Kang: Also, Luciel, where were you yesterday? You have been online at all.

ZEN: Yeah, Yoosung too.

707: Oh, right.

707: I had a sleepover at his place yesterday. We spent the day playing games.

Jaehee Kang: Sleepover?

ZEN: You guys didn't do anything...

ZEN: You know...

707: ZEN WTF?!?

707: Of course not. We're just friends.

ZEN: Right...

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom

Jumin Han: Good morning everyone.

Jaehee Kang: Good morning, Mr. Han.

Jumin Han: Assisstant Kang, do I have anything planned for today?

Jaehee Kang: Nothing for today, sir.

Jumin Han: Don't I have a meeting with the Hotdog Makers today?

Jaehee Kang: No, sir, they cancelled because they needed to get more ingredients from Area 51.

Jumin Han: Ugh, that means I'll have to hang out with Sarah today.

707: Sarah?

Jumin Han: Wait that gives me an idea.

ZEN: Well that's the first time you had one in the last century.

Jumin Han: Very funny.

Jumin Han: Since, I don't have anything to do today and I don't want to hang out with Sarah, Zen doesn't have any more today, Seven is on break and I could give Assistant Kang the day off, how about we all hang out today?

Jaehee Kang: I think that is a great idea, sir.

707: Are you just saying that because you want to keep this month's paycheck? lolololol

Jaehee: Maybe...

707: 0/////0

ZEN: For once, I actually agree with the jerk. I could go.

707; Me too.

707: But what about Yoosung?

ZEN: You should probably ask him since you guys are in the same room ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

707: WTF IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Jumin Han: What do you mean, they are in the same room?

Jaehee Kang: It appears that Luciel and Yoosung had a sleepover last night.

707: It's nothing like that! Honest!

707: And I'll think hanging out with you guys today would be a great idea. I'll go wake Yoosung up and see is he has anything to do today.

ZEN: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

707: Dude

707: No

Jumin Han: Thank you all for agreeing. This would be a really good excuse to not see Sarah today.

707: Who the hell is Sarah?!

Jumin Han: I'll explain later.

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang! Where is the best place for all of us to meet?

Jaehee Kang: I think the best meeting place would be at the Starbucks near the park, sir.

Jumin Han: Excellent, see you all there at 10.

ZEN: Yeah I gtg too. I should pick an outfit to wear for laters~

Jumin Han: Jesus Christ...

707: DO NOT USE THE NAME OF THE LORD, YOUR GOD, IN VAIN!!!

Jaehee Kang: Then I must leave as well. I'll hopefully take a quick nap before I leave.

707: Okay then bye guys~

 

Jumin Han has left the chatroom  
Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom  
ZEN has left the chatroom  
707 has left the chatroom

 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, hey, Yoosung!" 

Seven gently shook the blonde's shoulder in order to wake him up. He didn't want to, really. He looked so cute and peaceful when he was asleep, with his soft and quiet breathing and chest slowly moving up and down, like he was at ease. But the redhead has been watching him sleep for at least 20 minutes right now and it was getting a bit creepy, even for him.

"Wake up!" Seven said as he shook his shoulder again, but a bit more forcefully. "Ngah~" the younger one groaned as he was awoken from his slumber. "Wake up, sleeping beauty, I've got something to tell you!"

"S-Seven," Yoosung mumbled as he open his purple eyes and looked into Seven's honey-yellow ones. "What time is it?"  
[A/N: I'll leave the replys to the comment section]

"Uh," Seven glanced at the clock, "its 6:50am. Also the RFA is gonna hang out later. Are you gonna have anything important to do today?" Yoosung sat up and looked at Seven, trying to keep his eyes open. "I actually don't know," he said, getting his phone from his bedside table. "I'm gonna ask my friends in Messenger."

Seven almost chocked on air when he heard that. "The Messenger?!" He exclaimed. "How did your friends get in the Messenger?!" Yoosung adorably giggled. "Not that Messenger," he laughed a bit as he sent a test in his phone. "I meant the Facebook Messenger. Duh. I have a group chat there with my friends."

Seven wanted to slap himself in the face for being so stupid. "Oh, yeah, right," he said, rubbing the back of hQQis neck in embarrassment. Yoosung put his phone down on the bed and frowned. "Wait, I don't remember being put to sleep here," he recalled as a bead of sweat fell down Seven's face. "I remember falling asleep on the couch, I think."

Then his gaze fell on his beside table with his written homework was there. "Wait, did you finish my homework?!" Seven gulped in fear of Yoosung's anger. You haven't seen death in the face until you've seen Yoosung mad at you. "Uh, yeah," he said a bit sheepishly "sorry. I just felt guilty making you stay up all night and not letting you finish your homework. Also I know that this isn't wrong because I stayed up until like 2am rechecking my answers over and over again so you won't have a bad grade. Also I-"

Seven's explanation was cut short when Yoosung pulled him into a tight hug. "Aww, you did all of that for me?" He asked in his adorable, cute way. "And I bet you were the one who brought me into my best last night, hm?" Seven felt a bit flustered which was weird because 1) He never felt flustered. He was the one making people feel flustered and not the other way around. And 2) Why the hell was Yoosung the one making him feel flustered?! This was his best friend and not some hot girl or something.

"Uh, yeah," he answered, praying to God that his face would stop turning red. "You know, what best friends are for right?" At the words best friends Yoosung let go and his face turned as red as his. "R-right," he nodded then looked again at his phone. "Good news, the batch president said that classes were canceled today because of the Chicken Nugget Rights rally which the school is holding today. So I could hang out with you guys."

Saeyoung nodded. "That's good," he said looking at the clock awkwardly. "I'll just go back to my place and get ready for the hangout later, okay?" He saw that Yoosung's face looked a bit disappointed but the young one quickly pulled himself back together. "Yeah, sure. Can you also take me there? I don't want to go alone looking stupid."

qQqqThe redhead stood up and walked towards the door. "Sure," he replied nonchalantly and getting his chill back together. "Don't worry about me being late, Yoosung. I'm never late when I pick up my dates." He winked at Yoosung teasingly. The blonde blushed some more. "S-shut up, Seven," he said "anyways bye."

"Farewell my dearest, Yoosung."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Un...deux...trios...quarte...cinx...sept...huit...neuf...

 

Jumin sighed as he finished buttoning his sleeve in front of the mirror. For some reason he can't get his childhood memories away from his head. What comes after nine, child?

He winced. Even after all these years he still remembered the beatings he endured. Though he was rich, that wasn't enough for his family. They wanted him to be the perfect child. I-I don't know what comes after nine, father.

A ring interrupted him from his memories. He hoped I would be Jaehee with a report, or Yoosung with an innocent question or at least Seven with some stupid joke. He'd even settle for Zen and his complaints. But it was the last thing he wanted to see. *slap* YOU IDIOT! When you grow up and people will find you don't know what comes after mine, you will be the laughing stock of this family!

"Hello, Sarah?"

"Jumin!!!" She squealed so loudly that he hand to pull the phone away from his ear. "I missed u!!!" He sighed. He'd have qQto deal with this just because sa his father wanted him to. But father, why would I need to learn French? "Hello, Sarah," he replied in a monotone voice. "I hope that you aren't mad at me because of what happened yesterday." And What did I say about you questioning us, child?!

"Oh of course not baby! In fact I'll be dropping by later so I could see you~" 

Jumin almost dropped his phone in shock. "That won't be necessary," he started to say but that BIT-I mean Sarah cut him off. "Of course it would be, my love. I haven't seen you in a while and like I said, hon, I missed you."

He looked at his watch that said it was 8:41am. He'll be meeting his friends soon and he needed and excuse, fast. "About that, Sarah," he rushed out of his room and quickly made his way downstairs. "I won't be here, because, uhhh. I ave a meeting today."

He called for his driver to start the car, but then he realized that he needed someone to take care of Elizabeth the 3rd. None of his maids could do it since they weren't worthy enough. But it was either his life or his cat...

He got back inside and grabbed his precious companion and gave it to his driver. "Please take her to Assistant Kang," he instructed. "Tell her that she must find a way to to care of her otherwise she will be fired." His driver nodded and drove off. 

"Babe, who is that you're talking too?" Oh shoot, she forgot about Sarah. Suffice it to say, you would need to know French when you represent this family on business meetings. You must be perfect.

"No one dear," he answered as he grit his teeth. He got into his own car and started the engine. "Listen I have to go...because uh...MY ASSISTANT IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH IN THE MIDDLE OF HER WORK AND I NEED TO FIRE HER."

"What? Well she's stupid, then. Go on and fire her, my love. Goodbye! I lo-"

"Yeah, yeah, goodbye." He cut her off and hung up. He took a deep breath and offered a short prayer before he left the mansion. He'd have to go somewhere in order to hide from Sarah. Somewhere where no one would even imagine he'd go. He muttered his French numbers to try and help him concentrate.

Un...deux...trios...quarte...cinx...sept...huit...neuf...

Sept...huit...neuf 

Sept...huit...neuf

 

8:49am  
707 has entered the chatroom  
ZEN has entered the chatroom 

 

ZEN: Hey, Seven.

707: Ye?

ZEN: I just got this picture of Jumin. You wanna see?

707: Okay...?

ZEN:

 

707: lolololololololol

ZEN: This poor thing...

ZEN: I found his on my apartment a while ago. 

707: Let's name him Cocky!

ZEN: It's could be a her, you know.

 

Yoosung has entered the chatroom

 

Yoosung: Ew! What is that?!

ZEN: That, my dear friend is Cocky. He's The past life of Jumin. Glad It's dead 

707: lololololol

Yoosung: Weird...

ZEN: So, Seven, are you still at Yoosung's place? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yoosung: What?

707: No wtf, I just left his place. We'll be getting ready to leave soon.

ZEN: Rite. Also did you guys hear about what happened to Ju

ZEN: WAIT WTF THERES A CAR THAT CRASHED OUTSIDE MY HOUSE

ZEN: AND IT LOOKS LIKE JUMIN'S CAR

707: Woah what the f

Yoosung: Omg is it bad?

ZEN: No it's just a bump, not that bad, but I gotta go check if whoever is driving is okay

707: Yeah okay bye

 

ZEN has left the chatroom

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Zen ran down the stairs of his apartment as quickly as he could, then he swung the door open.

And he saw someone he knew very well at the driver's seat of the car. "Jumin?!" He exclaimed, pretending not to check if he was hurt by the crash. Because Zen is not gay. Not gay at all.

He tapped the window so that Jumin would either roll it down, or open the door. He wanted to make sure if he was okay. Which is not gay at all. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Zen asked when Jumin opened the driver's door. Jumin coughed a little and stepped outside. "I need to hide," he answered as he went inside Zen's apartment with the door already open. Zen just stared at him dumbfounded before he came back to his senses. "Hey!" He called, racing after him. "Did you just walk into house before I gave you permission?!" Then he jogged back into his apartment, remembering to lock the door this time.

Zen climbed up his stairs and opened the door to his living room. He saw no one there at first. "What the hell-" he started to say. "I don't need permission to come here." Zen squeaked [i dont know, okay?] in surprise when Jumin came up to him behind the door. "Dude, this is my house. Besides, what the hell are you doing here?"

Zen moved a bit closer to Jumin, but ended up having a funny feeling in his nose. God, he thought to himself. It looks like Mr. Trust Fund Kid™ hasn't bothered to change his clothes. That dreaded cat crap is still with him.

"Why do you need to hide from your fiancé here?" He questioned looking into one of the mirrors nearby and checking if his hair was still on fleek [i cringed after writing that].

He heard Jumin sigh at his behavior and answer "Because no one would expect me to hide here with you in a filthy place like this." Zen glanced that the businessman as he glanced at the floor. "WAIT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Jumin backed away from the dead cockroach corpse which he found nearby. "Oh that," Zen casually pat his hair again to make sure it still looked good "that's Cocky. He's dead now."

"Well you should probably throw it away. Having disgusting things like that isn't good for your health," Jumin said as he checked the time. Around 9:05am.

"Whatever," the albino answered watching as Jumin looked behind him from the reflection of the mirror. "Could you stop looking at me like that?! I know I'm good looking and all, but it's starting to get creepy."

"Hmmm." Jumin moved over to Zen's side and also glanced at his reflection. "Although, there is something I still need from you..." He put his hand next to Zen's head which made the actor lean against the wall. "W-what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Hyun," Jumin leaned closer to his face. "This is going to be fun..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Slipping his regular hoodie on, Seven glanced at himself at the mirror.

He sighed, pushing his messy red hair in attempt to make him look more sophisticated. There wasn't anything usual with his appearance today, strange striped glasses, honey yellow eyes, laid back expression and all, but he felt different since he was with Yoosung.

God, he missed hanging out with him. It's been so long, he can't remember what happened the last time. You're an idiot, he told himself. Why would he even consider you as his best friend? You're just a fake person with a fake name and a fake personality and it's not like you actually exist. 

But he still cares about you...

He opened the drawer next to his bed, which he hadn't done in a long time since he was so far away from home. There he found some of his old things, machine parts he didn't use, a few coins, a two-year-old piece of candy which he should throw away, but most importantly, a picture of him and Yoosung.

Seven didn't have much pictures, being a hacker, he couldn't in fear of someone taking he personal information, but he had some. This picture was taken two years ago, a few days or so before he left on his mission. Seven had his usual mischievous smile put on his face as if he recently left a whoppee cushion on someone's chair. He wore a different hoodie, the same style only a bit different and smaller, and his headphones were placed around his neck. His eyes glinted from behind his glasses due to the light.

Yoosung, on the other hand, looked as cute as always. This was around a year after his cousin's death so his hair was still dyed blonde. He smiled in his adorable and cute way, his purple eyes squinting a little. He smiled as of someone had told him the world's funniest joke, or as if someone had shown him a good meme. He looked much shorter than he was now, which is saying a lot, and his clips were still in their usual place. He also wore his worn out blue hoodie which he never seemed to take off and there were a few bags under his eyes (which weren't that noticeable unless you looked closely) from the stress of being a student.

Seven's arm was out around the younger one's shoulder as the other hand made a half of a heart. Yoosung leaned a bit towards Seven as his other hand made the other half of the heart. Anyone who didn't know them would assume they were lovers but Seven remembered exactly why they made that pose.

"Why do you want to make that pose, Seven?" Yoosung asked a bit distressed and a bit worried about people thinking that they were gay. Seven only laughed. "Come on, dude. We're just bros. We're as no homo as anyone could get."

"But still, what if my parents get mad?"

"Hey, don't worry about that," Seven assured, handing Jaehee the Instax camera. "We're just friends. Best friends, even. Everyone knows that. And if people think we're gay, I'll help you convince them otherwise. 'Kay?" He didn't know why, but saying that made him feel like he died a little inside. Yoosung blushed, a bit flustered, but nodded. Seven hugged him quickly and inhaled the smell of Yoosung's shampoo, knowing that he would be able to do that in a while. 

"Okay," Jaehee said after figuring out how to use the camera. The boys got ready and started to pose. "Smile in 1...2...3!" *snap*

 

Seven smiled and took the picture out his pocket. Then he went over to his mirror, got a piece of tape, and taped it there so that he'll remind himself of the time they both had, and hopefully will have together. Then he got his usual things, and stepped out of his home and went to see his "date" for the day.

 

IN MEMORY OF COCKY THE COCKROACH   
Deceased on August 7, 2017  
"Oh and RIP Cocky, we lava you." -Mikaykay, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cocky is a real cockroah who died in our classroom. May he/she Rest In Peace.


	6. Somebody To You, The Vamps (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute stuff going on between Smol Child and Meme Lord while they all hang out at Starbucks. Poor Mista Trust Fund Kid has terrible childhood flashbacks and he's getting jealous of his soon to be boyfriend *ahem* HUSBAND *ahem* flirting with other people. Meanwhile Jaehee the Mom Friend gets left behind because Mista Trust Fund Kid is a jerk.
> 
> OH AND LOTS OF DUCKS NEAR THE END YAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk anymore, yes this is another copy paste lol
> 
> this is a pretty long chapter (that's what she said) so be warned

~~~~~~~~~~  
"Look at me now I'm falling,  
Can't even talk still stuttering"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"All I wanna be, all I ever wanna be  
yeah, yeah, is somebody to you  
~~~~~~~~~~  
-Somebody To You, The Vamps

 

"I'm sorry, but I'll be late for the gathering since I need to take care of Mr. Han's cat. Hope that's okay."

Jaehee sent the text to both Yoosung and Seven while they were both sitting together in a booth at Starbucks. Yoosung sipped his Chocolate Java Chip Frappe [which this the only thing i order tbh] and stared at the window outside. It was that kind of weather where the trees were beautifully green and the sun was shining brightly, but not too bright. People were either walking, biking or jogging outside and in general, enjoying the wonderful day. Yoosung sighed at the peaceful view as he relaxed and enjoyed it.

Meanwhile, Seven was enjoying a completely different view. [haha please don't take that the wrong way]

The redhead stared at the blonde and studied him as if he were to suddenly disappear from his eyes. If the gamer was weirded about by what Seven was doing, he didn't say anything. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, Yoosung," he said, nudging him. "You wanna play a game?"

Yoosung put down his drink and looked at Seven. "What game...?" He questioned, uncertain. "Hold on I'll just buy us some drinks," Seven answered as he stood up and went over to the counter in order to buy the drinks. As Seven watched the barista make them, he glanced at the glass barrier on the counter which had the cup size samples behind it. The reflection of the glass showed Yoosung, alone at their table and staring out the window.

The sunlight reflected his blonde hair through the window making it look radiant and bright. Some of his hair was in his face, but it seemed as if he couldn't be bothered to push it away. The hacker found it adorable. "Excuse me, sir?" The barista was back with two king-sized cups of hot coffee. "What's your name, again?"

"Uh...Seven," he answered, distracted. The employee made a face at the weird name, but Seven didn't notice, since he was looking at Yoosung, with a smile on his face. "Here you, go sir."

Seven felt his hands burning as he held the hot cups of coffee. He made his way back to their table and sat next to Yoosung. "Here you go," he said, sliding one of the cups towards him. Yoosung read the name written on the cup. "Steven," he snickered at the misspelling of his name.

Seven only then noticed the spelling and then nudged Yoosung. "Shut up," he laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Whatever, Steven," Yoosung giggled as he put down his empty frappe cup. "Anyways, what was the game you wanted to play?"

"Basically whoever drinks the whole cup of coffee first wins."

"Seriously?" Yoosung grabbed hold of the coffee cup, but let go because it was too hot. "You call that a challenge?"

"We don't have to do it if you're too chicken," the redhead shot back, smirking a little.

"Oh yeah?" You could hear the competitive tone in his voice. Not the competitiveness of an athlete or anything, but the competitiveness you hear in a gamer. I missed playing games with him, the hacker thought to himself. "Bring it on."

"Okay drink in three..." Seven started.

"Two..."

"One..."

Seven grabbed his cup of coffee and chugged it down like there was no tomorrow. It burned his throat and body physically, probably more than any wine or alcohol would. Until it became more bearable at a certain point. He glanced at Yoosung who probably was going through the same thing, since he saw the sweat on his forehead and the redness in his cheeks.

Then suddenly, Yoosung must have drank too fast because he started chocking on his drink. It was so adorable and funny that Seven couldn't help himself but laugh. 

Unfortunately, he forgot he was still drinking hot coffee.

He started chocking as well and set his cup, which was less than half empty, down on the table and started to cough more. Yoosung noticed this and managed to smile. "Th-that's what you g-get," he coughed some more "for laughing a-at my misery."

"Sh-hut up!"

The people on the other tables next to them might have thought that they were both idiots. The probably were, but they were being idiots together. At a point, the both started to calm down and cough less. In fact they stopped chocking at the same time.

Their eyes locked and for some reason they both burst out laughing. "Oh my god, dude, we looked so stupid," Seven told his best friend while laughing. "Yeah," Yoosung agreed "God, we must look so weird."

"Bro, we are weird."

The two dumbas-I MEAN WEIRDOS, BECAUSE WE DO NOT CURSE IN THIS BOOK, started laughing again, even when two of the people they were meeting walked into the Starbucks.

"What are you two idiots laughing about?" Jumin asked as he sat down on one of the seats across of them. Zen, having no where else to sit, sat down beside Jumin. Seven and Yoosung didn't stop laughing. "It's n-nothing," Yoosung tried to reply but was interrupted by his own laughter. [to be honest this is so me and my friends]

"Well, you must have an explanation since I wouldn't want to be seen with two idiots over here."

Zen snorted at what Jumin just said. He rolled his eyes, a habit he was used to when he hung out with anyone from the RFA. "Make that three idiots," he corrected himself. He pulled out a few pieces of money from his wallet *ahem, I mean one of his wallets*

He gave the money to Zen. "Go be a dear and buy me some coffee, please," he ordered as if he was talking to one of his servants. "What do I look to you, some kind of slave you can boss around?" Zen protested by the look Jumin gave him. "Now do it, unless you'd want people to know what happened earlier," he whispered, not knowing that both Seven and Yoosung heard him.

"What happened earlier?" Yoosung asked, as he calmed down from his laughter, as well as Seven. "Nothing," Zen turned away, flustered. "Fine, I'll get your coffee, your highness."

Jumin eyed the two who sat across the table from him. "Hm, so what were you two doing while we weren't here?" He questioned, as if he was a teacher scolding two student for breaking the rules. Seven snickered and looked down. "I don't know, but I don't think you'd give a frappe," he joked.

Yoosung snorted and glanced at Seven. "Sev, I don't know about you, but I think that pun was brew-tiful," then they both laughed at their immature jokes. Jumin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sometimes, I worry about you two you know," he muttered as he glanced over at Zen who was talking to someone he'd never met before. Seven was pretty sure she was just a fan.

"By the way, Yoosung," Seven took a sip of what was left of the coffee drinking challenge. "You totally owe me 20 dollars."

"What, I thought the prize would be much smaller than that." Yoosung whined.

"Lololololol, nah, you can give it to me tomorrow."

"Fiiiiine."

"Ahem," the rich kid™ coughed for attention. "Do you two happen to know where Assistant Kang is?" The redhead unlocked his phone and showed the message to Jumin. "Here," he said. "She said she'll be finding a way to take care of Elly~" He mocked a bit, knowing that Jumin hated that.

The brunette [the Internet said that is what you call those people] just shrugged. "I don't know what she's worrying about," he stated, calmly. "She could just bring Elizabeth here. And for the millionth time, do not talk about her as if she is your cat."

Seven smirked at his response. "Whatever Mr. Trust Fund Kid," he mocked. "Anyways, you do mind explaining who this 'Sarah' is?"

Jumin opened this mouth to respond but was cut of by Zen bringing two cups of coffee with him. "Here you go your majesty," he said, exaggeratedly. He took the cups and nodded a small "thanks." There was a bit of silence for a while so it because awkward.

"So..." the redhead started, awkwardly. "Going back to my question...?" Jumin looked up at Seven, as if was in deep thought. "Right," he began, like he was staring a business presentation. "So I'm getting married."

Yoosung chocked again on the coffee he was drinking. "Seriously?!" Seven exclaimed, then patted Yoosung's back to help make him feel better. "To who?! When is the wedding? When is it happening?! Who is the lucky dude?!"

Zen glanced suspiciously at Jumin then looked down. "If you'd let me finish I could tell you that," Jumin answered. "Anyway, I'm getting married to Sarah Choi-"

"-who is a complete asshole by the way." Zen chimed in.

"-Can any of you let me finish? Anyway, my father arranged the marriage since her mom, Glam Choi, is a very rich woman and us being married would make my father and company happy..." He sighed. "Though I wish there was another way, since she isn't exactly the best person I'd choose."

"Hell yeah she isn't," the albino muttered, looking into his coffee. "S-seriously," Yoosung coughed. "That's s-sad."   
Seven nodded. "Yeah, that is sad. But it's a good thing that you did it because you wanted to make your dad happy and all."

Jumin shrugged. "It's the least I could do to fix my mistakes..." 

The awkward silence returned and filled the space in between them. Not a single sound was made, soon after Yoosung calmed down from his coughing. It seemed as if Zen was about to say something when the door open and a woman in a business suit carrying a basket walked towards them.

"So, so, sorry I'm late," Jaehee apologized, sitting next to Zen, which was the only place left anyway, who immediately sneezed. "ACHOO~" he covered his nose and mouth and looked away from the basket. "God, what is in that thing?" Zen asked, rubbing his nose a bit.

"Meow~"

"Gah!" Zen almost did a backflip [i don't know anymore] out the window when he recognized the voice. "Do you have the disgusting fur ball with you?!"

Jaehee rubbed the back of her head. "Heh," she looked away. "I'm gonna go to the washroom now, bye." She sheepishly put down the basket of cat on the table and walked away. Zen leaned towards Jumin some more to get away from the cat. "Get that," he sneezed "thing away from me please!"

Jumin smirked and reached over for the basket. "How's my cute Elizabeth doing, hm?" He purred towards his cat. The albino sighed and stood up. "Seven, move over, I'm sitting there."

Seven and Yoosung scooted over to make room for Zen. "So, guys," Seven started to say to cut off the awkward silence. "How's life?"

"Eh..."

"Could be better"

"I dunno"

It has been a long time since the four of them had hung out like this. The last time was, again, two years ago before Seven left for his mission. It's been awkward since ever since Seven left, they never really hung out with more than groups of three unless there was a party.

And Seven knew. He wanted things to go back they were before. He didn't want this sudden restart on their friendship to happen as if they never met. He tried to find a way to get things back together, but most of them seemed to end awkwardly. 

He recalled how Yoosung enjoyed their little bet together, because doing stupid things is what made them best friends in the first place. That made him wonder...

"You guys wanna do something stupid?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

More than 20 years ago...

 

"How can we give the family name to a child who can't even count to ten?!"

The rich business man hit his fist on the table. A smol child stood in front of his father's desk covering in fear of being punished. He lived his whole life being trained to be perfect, since he knew it would make his family happy. But he was sad that he had to be punished for every mistake he'd make.

A tall lady in a black dress stood behind the child, trying to protect him. "Please, my husband," she pleaded. "Don't punish our child. He his not even 7 years old." The man sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Forgive me but I must make sure this only child of our would be fit enough to carry the family name," he replied firmly.

Jumin's mother sighed in response. He didn't know it then, but his parents were about to be in a big fight after this. "Jumin, dear," his mother didn't even look at him. "Please go okay outside for a while. Your father and I need to have a small talk for now."

"But, mother-"

"Go. Now!" 

He ran outside the family mansion and went to the back, into the massive garden. He liked to stay there because it was peaceful and he could find a quiet place to read. There, Jumin didn't have to worry about his family and all the abuse and training he endured.

He went over to his favorite spot, a bench near the walls of the garden, and took out his favorite book from the hiding spot he put it. His parents didn't like him reading "commoner's books." But he enjoyed them and found it pleasing to read about the lives of normal people.

He was about to pull out the bookmark out of the book when he heard a lout sneeze.

He was startled, because the sneeze didn't sound like the sneeze of the old gardeners or any of the staff who worked at their house. It sounded like the sneeze of a child. Curiously, he stepped on the bench and tiptoed to look over the wall and found a boy on the other side.

The boy sneezed and sneezed, and it seemed like he was sneezing because of a cat nearby. Jumin didn't know what to do so he asked the boy "Hey, hey. Are you okay? Are you okay?"

The boy stopped sneezing a bit and rubbed his nose. He pushed his white-blonde hair out of his eyes and looked at Jumin. "I-I'm okay," he replied. "I-it's just that, I'm allergic to cats."

Jumin frowned. He didn't know people could be allergic to cats, since he thought they were beautiful and peaceful creatures. "Oh," he replied, not sure what to say. He looked at the kitten and almost couldn't control his senses. "Hold on, I'll be just there."

The fool [i mean the child] climbed over the wall and dropped over next to the kitten. He petted it, seeming to know what to do. "I-I saw the cat near my house." Jumin looked up, and almost forgot about the boy next to him. "I wanted to find its owner or a home to keep it, but my mom forced me to do it myself. She knows I'm allergic, but she made me do it. My mom is so mean."

The brunette nodded. "My dad is like that too," he said, gesturing to his mansion behind him. The albino child gasped. "Ohmigosh! You live there? Wow that must be so cool," he said in awe. Jumin shrugged. "Not really," he replied, wanting to change subject. "My name is Jumin Han. What's yours?"

"I'm Hyun Ryu. Nice to meet you Jumin. I hope we can be great friends before I move away soon."

Before the young heir could reply, he heard a voice calling his name. "Oh I gotta go. Can I see you again?" He pleaded, not wanting to loose a potential friend. Hyun nodded. "Sure. Promise me you'll be here when I need help?"

"I promise."

And with that, he left, carrying the cat and sneezing all over. Jumin felt sorry for the boy and he wished he could help, but he couldn't even help himself. With that thought, he climbed back up the wall, and prepare himself for his next beating which he knew would come soon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

"It's feels kinda rude to leave Jaehee back there."

That snapped Jumin back into reality. He didn't know how much he had zoned out of the conversation while walking to the place they were going to. He rubbed his forehead trying to relive himself of the headache he got.

It was frustrating how the memories kept on coming back to him when he wanted them gone forever. He knew it started as soon as he's been engaged to Sarah, but it kept on getting worse. "It'll be fine," he tried to hide the fact that something was wrong. "I sent her a few text messages. She'll know where we are."

The actor sighed. "So you can leave your 'assistant' back there, but not your stupid cat?" Another purr came from the basket Jumin carried. The two of them walked behind Seven and Yoosung, who were very suspiciously close together, but unlike them, Zen tried to stay away from Jumin and his cat as much as possible. 

He shrugged. "She'll be fine," he replied, trying to remove the memory from his head. He should really see a doctor considering that they keep on getting worse everyday. Especially when he was with Zen. He had an idea why that happened but he couldn't be so sure...

The albino rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever," he paused and contemplated on what he was going to say. "Look about what happened a while ago-"

"Guys, we're here!"

They both stopped at the entrance to the park. Because of the beautiful weather, many people were walking around the place or enjoying themselves. "Why'd you bring us here, dude?" Zen asked, glancing at Seven. The redhead laughed. "Don't you guys know?" He went over to a nearby stall and bought a few small paper bags. "Its duck feeding season!"

Everyone sighed simultaneously. "You brought us here," Jumin said flatly, "so we can feed these things?" 

"They are not things!" Seven exclaimed, causing some people to glance their way. "They are precious beings given to us by God and we need to protect them." The three of them exchanged confused glances. Seven, not knowing or caring if they were following, led the way going towards the lake.

"There is no way I'm doing this," Jumin said to probably Yoosung, since Zen stood away from them and waved towards his 'fans' which happened to be there. Yoosung shrugged. "It doesn't seem that bad," he answered looking at a small ducking which was waddling towards the lake. "They look kind of cute."

"Elizabeth hates water," he pointed out, but he noticed that his cat had fallen asleep in his basket. "Just like all cats do." Oblivious Yoosung™ just shrugged and said "Then keep her away from the water. I'll be off with Seven now!" Then he ran off towards his "best friend" *cough* yeah right *cough*.

Jumin watched him and sighed. They're getting closer together, he thought to himself as he started to make his way towards Zen. They don't realize he lucky they are that they are able to get the freedom to fall in love. He pulled the famous actor's arm away from his fans. "Hey!" Zen protested as he quickly waved goodbye to keep his reputation up. "What was that for, Trust Fund Kid™?!"

Jumin smirked in satisfaction. "Come on, you don't want them to find out what happened earlier, do you?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Yoosung grabbed a handful of bread crumbs and tossed them to the ducks.

"Aww, look at that one!" Seven pointed at a cute and small one that waddled towards them, in order to get food. Seven scooped it up and brought it closer to Yoosung. "He's so cute~" He purred as he put some crumbs in his hand and watched the smol duck eat them. "He reminds me of you, to be honest. Let's name him Yoosung!" 

The blonde felt his face grow a little red. "D-don't be weird Seven," he said as a little girl came up towards them. "I see you've found Pepita," she said, pointing to the duck. Seven smiled at the child. "Oh, is she yours?" He asked, handing the duck towards her.

The girl gingerly took the duck in her hands and shook her head. "No, sir, he's just one of the little one who lived here. I guess he just wanted off from his family." She put Pepita the duckling down and watched as it waddled of to some other ducks. "Family?" Yoosung asked, curiously.

"She has two 'siblings' who I called Pinaasa and Paasa," she explained. Then she frowned a bit. "Sorry, am I bothering you? It looked like you guys were having a moment." Yoosung's face grew a bit red as he thought Do people already think we're dating? 

Seven looked a bit flustered too. "N-no," he said. "We were just talking about...stuff. Say, what's your name, by the way?" The girl smiled. "Mah name's Jeff," she replied, imitating the famous meme. "And I like turtles."

Seven laughed at the child's sense of humor. "I like memes too," he said, patting the girl's head. "Hehe, my name's actually-"

"Hey Meme Dealer! Ya coming with us or not?"

The girl turned around and saw that one of her friends were calling after her. "I gotta go," she said. "Bye, strangers!" Yoosung looked after the girl and looked at Seven's face. "You're really good with kids," he said, without thinking. Seven smiled. "Yeah...it's just that I believe that all kids should have a better childhood and I've had." 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

If you've ever been to a farm or park, you'd know that grass has a certain smell. And that smell was all over the place. 

It was 2pm and the clouds covered the sun, leaving them in a nice and comfortable shade. The wind blowed Seven's face. The sounds of screaming children and people talking filled the air, but it didn't disturb the peacefulness of the place. Seven down near the lake with Yoosung sitting right next to him. He knew the dirt would make the bottom of his jeans dirty but at that point he didn't really care. Not like he did anyway.

He looked at Yoosung and smiled. "Pretty cute, huh?" Seven noted, not taking his eyes of Yoosung. The blonde blushed a bit, flustered. "Yeah," the gamer answered. "The ducks are pretty cute."

That wasn't what I meant, Seven wanted to say, but he stopped himself. He noticed that Yoosung's clips were a but loose on his hair. Without thinking, he reached over to try and fix it but a gust if wind blew it away into the water. 

"I got it," Yoosung stood up to reach for it, but he tripped on a rock and fell into the water. Seven started laughing his ass off because that's what best friends are for, hm? Yoosung made his way dripping back towards him, clip in one of his hands.

"This is not funny," he muttered and walked towards him. Seven wiped a tear from his eyes. "For you it isn't, but for me this is hilarious," he showed Yoosung a picture of him in the water which he took on his phone.

The blonde groaned. "Oh, come on!" He reached over and tried to grab the phone, not caring that he was already on top of Seven sitting down. The hacker leaned back to keep the phone away from him, when Yoosung's knew accidentally went on top of his crotch.

"Ouch," he muttered, only now realizing what was happening. He was practically lying down on the grass while Yoosung was literally wet and on top of him. He looked up and felt his face grow a little red as he noticed how close their faces were from each other.

He really wanted to kiss him at that moment.

But he stopped himself. It's too soon, he told himself. Leave him alone for now. "S-sorry," Yoosung's face was almost as red as Seven's hair at that point. "It's fine," his voice was barely a whisper at that point.

He noticed that Yoosung was shivering. "C'mere," he said, trying to sit up a little. He opened his arms and welcomed a hug. "Let God Seven share with you some of his warmth so poor little Yoosung wound die of hypothermia." The gamer rolled his eyes and hugged him, burying his face in Seven's chest.

"You're a dork," he said, gathering up all his warmth. Yoosung was wet and cold, but the uncomfort was worth it to have Yoosung in his arms again. They probably stayed cuddling-sorry I mean "hugging" for a long time until a voice came up behind them. "Don't forget to use condoms, guys!"

"WHAT?!" Yoosung pushed away from Seven in shock and he felt his face grow red too. He turned around to see Zen holding up his phone and Jumin smirking next to him. Well, not really next to him, since he let Elizabeth up for some fresh air. But even that made Zen's face a bit red and he wiped his nose.

Zen ended the video on his phone. "Oh, Jaehee is gonna love this," he said, laughing a little. Seven stood up and helped Yoosung too. "Wtf dude," the college said, glaring at Zen. Though he didn't say it out loud, because he didn't like curing and no one should be cursing in this book.

"Yeah don't be so hypocritical," Seven smirked, an idea coming into his head. "It's not like you don't cuddle every night with your daddy next to you," he teased, gesturing to Jumin.

Jumin's eyes went wide and Zen's face turned even redder. "He's not my...We aren't..." he glanced at Jumin as saw that the Rich Kid™ was smirking at him. The actor took a deep breath and glared at Seven. "I am so gonna get you for that." Seven knew quickly what he was going to do and he grabbed Yoosung's arm. "Run!" He said and started going off, dragging his best friend behind him.

Zen then started Naruto-Running™ after them while Jumin just stood there and watched them. "Young people nowadays," he told Elizabeth the 3rd who was still in his arms. "Very immature. I promise that I would not be like that, my dear."

His phone rang and he put his precious pet in the backstreet before he went to check who it was. Sarah Choi, the caller I.D read. He sighed and pressed the ignore call button. The screen went back to the lock screen which stated that he had at least 69 missed calls and messages from the clingy girl. 

"Jumin Han, is that you?!" Jumin froze, thinking that it was his fiancée and took off running with Elizabeth in his basket. "NOPE!!!" He called as he started looking for his friends.

Jaehee tried running after him but she stopped. "Sir, wait!" She tried catching her breath. "Stupid...high heels..." she highly regretted wearing those shoes that day. It was already enough that they ditched her at the Starbucks but she also spent most of the time looking for them all over the park.

"Guys wait for me!" She tried calling as she took of after them.


	7. Cry Baby, Melanie Martinez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: slight homophobia, censored cursing, bullying are in this chapter. Do not read if you are triggered by this.
> 
> Yoosung's family already had a very negative response when they found out that his sister was gay. Meanwhile, Yoosung struggles to stay sane through his schoolmates' bullying and his feelings towards Seven.
> 
> "I can't leave you, Yoosung. Not again."  
> "Then I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter last night but I was too tired to post it here so here I am, posting this late. Sorry if it gets weirder and cringeworthy near the end, since I wrote this on many different dates and times.

Written on August 23, 2017—September 22, 2017

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
You seem to replace your brain with your heart,  
You take things so hard and then you fall apart,  
You try to explain but before you can start,  
Those cry baby tears come out of the dark  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The call me cry baby, cry baby,  
But I don't even care,  
Cry baby, cry baby,  
I laugh through my tears  
~~~~~~~~~~ -Cry Baby, Melanie Martinez

 

 

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Yoosung received a call from his sister Tuesday morning. He hated it when his little sister cried because he felt like crying whenever she did. "M-mom," his sister stuttered. "And d-dad kicked m-me out just now."

He almost dropped his backpack. The college student put it on his chair next to his desk and looked at the small mirror. He grabbed a comb and started fixing his hair to get ready for the day. "What the hell?" He asked. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"They f-found out I was g-gay."

Okay, that was going too far. Yoosung's parents weren't all that religious but they showed discomfort in people liking the same gender every now and then. They thought it was "ruining the chance of survival" and that "it looked weird" but he never thought that it would go to the point that they would like his little sister out. [Let's assume that his sister is in High School since I'm not so sure]

He knew that she was a bit gay, or at least bisexual. He saw the way she looked at Jisooin pictures and wanted to go to their Blackpink concerts. Also he knew she was gay  
probably because she told him. 

Next to Rika and Seven, Yoosung trusted his sister most of all and she trusted him back. He fully accepted her sexuality (not like he has any right to refuse since he's already having feelings for his best friend am I right?) with open arms and helped keep it a secret.

"Hey, sorry to ask but what do you mean by 'kicked out?'" Yoosung slipped on his shoes after checking to see if he was presentable. "Gah~ I know that sounds wrong, but I'm asking to see if they mean kicked out as in 'you're being disowned and you can't live here anymore' or kicked out as in 'don't come back inside until you apologize' or kicked out as in-"

"YOOSUNG YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!"

The blonde pulled the phone away from his ears at the sudden loud volume. "Sorry," he muttered as a response. "Anyways," she continued, starting to calm down. "They, s-said that until I proved that I'm straight, I have to b-be the one to pay my tuition fee."

"What?" He knew his sister has a part-time job as a [insert job here] but that wasn't enough to afford a Junior High School tuition fee. This parents were downright cruel. "What about you being kicked out?" He asked softly into his phone. He glanced at the clock which said he would have 20 minutes left if he wanted to catch the bus on time. 

Of course, all Yoosung could do was to talk to his sister on the ride there, but that would risk someone overhearing, and that wasn't what he wanted to happen. "Wait," she paused for a money as if she was listening to someone. "I can hear them. Mom is arguing that dad shouldn't make me stay outside forever, and dad's saying that they could make some sort of compromise. I hope that means I'm not kicked out forever."

Good. "That's great, sis. I really wish I can help but I have to go now," he went over to hang up his phone befir h was going to be late but a certain question stopped him. "So are you over Seven now?" He cringed at the memory of what happened yesterday.

God, he was soaking wet and Seven was really warm. It felt good, and he wanted to do it again, but Seven probably wouldn't want to return the feelings back anyways. Besides, if his parents found out he was gay...he might have some worse consequences than his sister.

"I mean, not to make it worse, but he's still dead right?"

Should I tell her he's alive? Yoosung decided he should since she's his sister and they never keep anything from each other. "About that," around 10 more minutes until he'd be late for the bus. Might as well screw it and go there now. He picked up his backpack and the homework Seven finished for him the other day and walked out of his apartment. "Seven isn't actually dead. Turns out he survived the explosion in Paris, so he's okay. He came back like a few days ago."

"Good, I wouldn't wanna see you all depressed with someone's death all over again."

Rika. Yoosung's sister wasn't as close to Rika as he was, but she loved her well. And she didn't take her suicide worse than he did. He found himself at the back of the line in the bus station, a few students watching him. This is strange, he thought. "Look, Yoosung," her voice took a serious tone through the phone. "Please don't make it obvious that you have a crush on your best friend, 'kay? I wouldn't want what just happened to me to happen to you. I'll try to defend myself and all the other gay rights to our parents, but it seems impossible at this point."

What if they were right? What is being gay actually was wrong...

"Okay," he felt his voice crack a bit and tears started to form in his eyes. Why am I crying? "Bye," he went over to hang up. As soon as he did one of these jicks [see end of chapter for notes] came up to him. "You seem suspiciously well," he sneered at him.

The blonde gamer took a deep breath. He knew to survive both high school and college, he shouldn't have to get into any fights. "It seems so to me as well," he replied calmly, trying to hide the fact that he was shaking. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Well it seems to me for the past two weeks, you cried 24/7 because you said your family has died in the Paris bombing. Now you're okay, as you're acting as if nothing is wrong. Now isn't there something wrong with that?"

Shoot. Yoosung gulped. "I just got word that they're actually alive and well and that they survived. So can you just leave me alone-"

"Wait, they're alive?" Another student in the line turned around to join to conversation, seemingly annoyed. "Dammit, we were going to do this whole fundraiser thing about that!" The blonde started at them in surprise, but he didn't say anything. 

"So the great Yoosung Kim cried for two weeks about nothing?" Sneered another student in the line. They were staring to gather attention. "Wh-what?" Yoosung hadn't dealt with bullying since the 6th grade. That was because either he got such a high status and because so popular that no one could touch him during high school, or his current routine where he stayed hidden and invisible not to catch attention from the public eye. "I-I'm not great."

"Please," the jick glared at him. "We all know about the great Yoosung Kim, valedictorian of the high school batch and one of the few people who got a scholarship for this crappy college, and how you threw all of that good sh** away because of...what was that? The death of your cousin? Is that true or was that another false alarm?"

Tears stung in his purple eyes as he backed away. "P-please, leave me alone," his voice sounded pathetic even to himself. His hands started shaking as the students in the line mocked him. "You're really oblivious aren't you?" One of them spat. "You don't realize how many people actually care for you and what they'd do. Hell, I'm not even sure you know what you had even when it's taken away from your bare hands. God, what a loser."

He heard the taunting and the bullying from his schoolmates as he turned around and ran in the other direction. "Where do you think he's going?" Someone asked the jick as they laughed at the sprit-broken blonde. "Probably going of to cry his eyes out, obviously," the jick replied. And that's exactly what Yoosung did before school started that day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm bored."

The dead-inside redhead told himself that for the millionth time that day. There wasn't anyone to talk to. Who knew freedom could be so...dull. Jaehee and Jumin were busy with work, Zen had a new role to work on, Vanderwood wasn't around, and Yoosung was probably in class.

He did everything the typical introvert would in his situation. He scrolled through all the posts in his favorite tag in tumblr, he leveled up in LOLOL until he has a practically impossible lead against Yoosung and other players, and he probably ate like 5 HBC bags since he had nothing else to do. Heck he even cleaned his own room. 

I mean, who does that nowadays?

He sighed as he stared at his computer, wishing for the first time there outdo be some hacker or mission or some stupid assignment to be given to him, but nothing happened. Seven glanced at the clock which said the time was nearly 3pm. Near the end of Yoosung's final class for the day: Literature [im sorry for not doing research for college classes, but I have my own high school classes to deal with rn]. That point they were talking about the specifics of the 1780 writing that were published in the world at that time and they had a project wherein they had to make research about the-

Hold on, why does he know all this about Yoosung?

He felt his face flush as he thought about the blonde. Especially what happened during the park and the last few days. Being with him felt like a huge weight was being lifted of his chest. As if something in his life was finally going right...

Sighing, he said to himself, "I might as well pay my cutie Yoosung a visit since I have nothing to do today." Seven picked up his jacket and paused. Since when did I call him cutie? In his opinion, he thought that sounded a little gay. Nothing that there was anything wrong with it, of course, but his religion says otherwise.

As he checked to see if his hair was "presentable" in any sort of way, two words clicked into his head. Yoosung...gay...  
Is he actually gay for his best friend? He recalled his final thought as he ran out of the building where the bomb was dropped, and when he thought he was going to die. My dearest, Yoosung, you are a huge dork.

And. I. Love. You.

He put his hands to his mouth and screamed in embarrassment. "This couldn't be happening," he said aloud to himself. "Oh, I hope God would forgive me, but I am super gay." As if there wasn't enough s*** in his life in which he had to deal with. 

His religion was the one stable thing he had in his life, especially since it was nice to have the feeling of someone taking care of you from afar and all, and he felt like he ruined that as well. I'm sorry, God. Biting his lip, he glanced at the clock. SKY University [im pretty sure that's the name, right?] was a 10-20 minute drive away without any traffic and Yoosung's Literature class would end in 15 minutes. 

He swiped his jacket and his keys, and went over to his garage. Without a second thought, he started one of his cars and drove off to see his best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day was hell for Yoosung.

The whispers, the laughter, the tears threatening to fall down. He wouldn't even want to admit it, but part of him (the most i sands part of him) wanted to get revenge on all those who laughed behind his back. His eye kept on twitching as he eyed the knife given to him during lunch for eating. The insane part of him wanted to grab the knife (he didn't care if it was plastic) and put it through the chest of his schoolmates...

But the sane part (the low self esteem and ashamed part), knew that they were right.

He was being a big crybaby about this. But it hurt knowing what his parents have done to his sister, and what they would do to him if they ever found out, just because of her sexuality. Was it really that much of a crime to be gay? 

Yoosung was torn. He still loved Seven, or was infatuated was his best friend. Yet, he hated Seven; hated him for giving him these emotions, hated him for making him feel that way, hated him for being embarrassed in front of his classmates and schoolmates just because of his feelings.

It's just...ughhhhh

Thank God, the day was finally over. Yoosung lowered his head and tried to ignore the whispers behind his back. He went over to his locker to grab his backpack, maybe leave some books there, then run to his apartment and lock the door behind him. Then he would be alone, away from school, away from his family, and away from Seven.

The blond practically threw his locker open, shoved in some books, not caring if some of them would be folded or messy [me] then he turned to leave. He ran towards the exit of the building and almost got his way out of the parking lot when a Voice behind him screamed: "HEY! YOU!"

And like an idiot, Yoosung looked behind him.

Behind him was the jick he was bullied by earlier with a couple of his jick friends. They went closer to the weak and depressed blond who was trying not to cry because of the disaster of a day he had. "Well, if it isn't Crybaby Kim," the main jick sneered. "Where do you think you're going punk?"

"Probably to his mommy and daddy to protect him. Ha!" Said another one.

The three jicks laughed, and despite himself, Yoosung laughed too. Ah yes, his parents who will always love and protect him, he thought to himself. Also the same parents that'll probably kick him out when they find out he's in love with his best friend.

The main jick stopped and glared at his victim. "Why the f*** are you laughing?" He demanded, a big outraged that he wasn't crying and begging for mercy. Yoosung's laughter increased, and suddenly it wasn't about his parents anymore.

The absurdity of his life was getting in his brain, and he was slowly turning insane [i didn't mean for that to rhyme]. "Stop that!" The main jick raised his fist, wanting to punch the living daylights out if the laughing blonde, put someone beat him too it.

A flash of black, red and yellow, zoomed in front of Yoosung and the gamer was so dazed he could barely think straight. He was knocked down to the ground as his blurry vision can only make out a figure standing in front of him. The main jick's hand covered his face, looking like he has just been punched. The other jicks moved forward to protect their leader but the figure stood firm in front of the blonde.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Seven's eyes were glazed with fury as he glared at the bullies [i know there's probably a better word for that, but I'm too tired to think of one] daring them to move forward. Seven...Yoosung's brain started to process what was happening: the main jick was withering in pain because Seven punched him in the face, the jicks were going to attack him because he was staring to go insane...he was going insane because Seven is making him feel weird (and maybe even a little gay)...his parents will kick him out if they found out he was gay.

"Seven," Yoosung croaked [stupid frog memes that are forcing me to add this in the book] "stop." Seven turned around, his face tight with concern. "Yoosung," he lent a hand towards his best friend in order to help him get up. "Are you alright?"

"Stop it," the gamer glared at the redhead as he started to get up himself. "Who is this?" The main jick taunted, despite his pain. "Crybaby, is this your boyfriend?" Jick #2 snorted, still not letting his guard down. "Haha, is this the hero that's going to help Crybaby Kim from his tears? Ha ha."

Yoosung's face grew red at the retort. "W-what? No he isn't my—" His words were interrupted when Seven pulled out his gun [woah there, 1-100 real quick boi] and pointed it at the jicks. "Don't you dare say another f***ing word," Seven knew that this was wrong, and he should only be doing this during emergencies, but to him, his was one. He couldn't let anyone hurt Yoosung, and he would never forgive himself if something wrong happened to him. Especially since he was starting to figure out his feeling for his best friend...

Meanwhile, Yoosung wasn't pleased. Yes, he understood that Seven was doing this because he cares, but he really didn't want Seven to interfere in his life at all anymore. Sure, that was unfair to him considering that they were best friends and Seven didn't really do anything to him directly or on purpose, but still. His feelings were broken merely a few weeks ago when he thought that his best friend, and (potential) crush was dead, and he almost started to feel sanity again when he recently found out that he was alive. 

But the feelings were wrong, this was wrong. He'd always let his family be there for him and always be in charge for him. He'd loved his family, everyone, especially Rika, because growing up he knew that family was all he'd ever have. And knowing that they would just throw him away and lock him out because he was probably gay... that's unacceptable.

"Just stop it!" Tears that never left his eyes started to pour down again, probably amusing the jicks. "Seven, leave them alone, it isn't about them!" A bit of confusion flashed on the hacker's face but he covered it up with another stern look. Without lowering his gun, he told the jicks: "Go. And don't you even dare tell anyone about this, because I can ruin your life in every way possible. You don't even know who I am, but I can kill your friends and family with a click of a button. Got it?"

Finally, understandable fear came upon the jicks and the nodded quickly and rand away. The main jick shooting a deadly glare at Yoosung before following his companions. When the threat was gone, Seven lowered his gun and put it in his pocket before anyone would catch him using it. Turning around to look at Yoosung, he started: "Look, Yoosung, I—"

"Shut up!" Yoosung raised his hands to wipe away the tears. He shouldn't be yelling at Seven, and he really shouldn't doing this. Heck, even screaming and thinking negative thoughts about him made him die a little inside. But he had no choice; he was already dying inside knowing that he should either choose his family or his best friend, and possible crush. "Seven, just shut up!"

The redhead flinched, not understanding. Did he do something wrong? Why would Yoosung be acting like this right now? "Yoosung," he started, trying to calm the blond down. "What are you talking about?"

Yoosung screamed like a 3-year-old brat throwing a tantrum [im really tired right now, so I'm sorry if this sucks right now]. Luckily, there were barely any passerbys since most students left or were waiting for their ride at the other and most used side of the campus. "These feelings, Seven," God, he sounded insane even to himself. "What are you doing to me? You're ruining me, so just stop! This is your fault, okay? YOU'VE BEEN TURNING ME INSANE EVER SINCE YO MADE ME THINK I LOST YOU TWO WEEKS AGO!"

Tears also started to form in the hacker's eyes, but being trained to hide his emotions, he forced himself not to let them fall. "Yoosung, please, I don't understand, I didn't mean too. Look, I really didn't want to leave you or do this but—"

"Seven," Yoosung sobbed, and the name felt like a belt around him, tightening him and making him loose his breathing as he was sobbing so hard he could barely breathe like he was being chocked. It hurt. Everything hurt. "Leave. I don't want to see you right now."

"But I—"

"LEAVE!!!"

Now Seven really had to do his best to not cry. He bit his lip so hard in order to not cry, but it was probably bleeding since he was already tasting copper. "I c-can't," his voiced cracked a bit, probably against his will. "I can't leave you, Yoosung. Not again."

Yoosung wiped his tears which fell to the ground along with some drops from the sky. It's raining. He didn't even look at Seven so he turned around and looked the other way. "Then I will," he said firmly and walked away. The rain fell harder and unto the ground, splitting and breaking, just like Saeyoung Choi's heart. He collapsed on the ground as he watched Yoosung walk away from him, wondering what he'd done wrong. Was this really all this fault?

Then he let the tears fall. Harder than they've ever fallen before. Harder than the day he ran away from his family, Saeran, his parents, all he once and ever cared for. Harder than the day when we was forced to be away from the RFA for a mission which he may never return from, leaving the only friend and family he'd truly cared about.

Meanwhile, when Yoosung arrived at his apartment, he slammed the door shut and locked it. He leaned on the door and he slid down, letting his own tears fall all over. Alone at last, he let his sobs be the only sound in his room, allowing the tears all in his mouth and him tasting the salt on them. Then he started to laugh.

Laugh at what an idiot he was.

Laugh because he broke the feelings of his only and true best friend.

Laugh because he was slowly trying insane because of his decision to choose his family over love.

Laugh at the absurdity of life.

Laugh as the tears fall.

Laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jick \ 'jh-ick\ n \  
> : a combination of the words jock and d*ck  
> First used by Domics during a video posted on September 28, 2012, entitled "Timid" to express his hatred towards one of his former classmates


	8. THIS IS WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATE YET—what to expect in the next few chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THIS LIL AUTHOR'S NOTE OF MINE
> 
> (copy pasted from Wattpad because i recently got 1k views in my version of this book there)

hey

it is i 

the author

and i have a couple of things to tell y'all 

so here goes:

 

↳we're already at 1K views! i haven't had a popular story like this before and I'm really glad for all of 

your support (and the comments are super entertaining too) i'm so grateful for all of your votes, 

comments and views. thank you all so much!

 

↳i'm very sorry for the slow updates; especially since i've note this book's success already. but in my 

defense my exams are already next week and we pretty much didn't do anything this term expect for 

not having classes, and intrams so yeah, i might not be able to try and update this book until after 

december 19 because of the upcoming exams

 

↳the next chapter would be a filler anyways because it wasn't even part of the original layout and i just 

have to add another chapter before this year ends

 

↳ like i said, i've drifted apart from mystic messenger and i don't like it as much as i did before. but for 

the sake of the fandom, and me finishing this book, i will still go on and follow my format, but not as 

enthusiastically as before

 

↳this one isn't as important as the others, but i'm starting to get really self-conscious about the book's 

cover. the last few haven't been the prettiest and so I'm left with this dull, black one. i'm sorry if it isn't 

exactly appealing, but part of my time working on this book is dedicated on trying to make covers that

are either crappier than the last or not satisfying enough. and no, i will not be asking other people to 

make covers for me out of respect for the time they would waste on this, and besides: i wanna attempt 

to make my own aesthetically pleasing cover by myself so yeah

 

↳I'm really trying to find time, but there are so many projects to cram due to the constant suspension 

of classes in my country. also as i've mention a lot of times, MY EXAMS ARE 6 DAYS FROM NOW AND 

I'M EXTREMELY UNPREPARED (especially filipino exams, those are the death of me). so as a good 

student i'm putting my studies first (#acadsfirst)

 

↳so with all that being said, i'm sure you all need to know what to expect for the rest of the story. i've 

removed all major spoilers in this list for very obvious reasons and i hope you can be content with this 

since i've haven't started on the next chapter yet. so here goes:

➸saeran will be involved (there's an explanation)

➸[trigger warning] there will be some homophobia in the plot, i am sorry 

➸there may or may not be a major character death (I'm still deciding if they should die or not)

➸wedding angst for the jumizen plot

➸one-sided relationships (muahahahaha, i'm evil)

➸memes will be included, despite this being a serious story. just because this has a serious and legitimate plot doesn't mean i can't add my precious memes.

➸m.c is not included in the story at all (i know that technically m.c is me/us, but ishe personally can't stand her)

➸rika may or may not be added into the plot, but so far she isn't in the outline

➸some upcoming songs are from shawn mendes, panic! at the disco, hamilton and more because i'm trash

➸finally, i would like to warn you all that i am a huge troll and you should beware the next chapters because some of them might be surprise crack

 

okay, that's all i'm gonna tell you

looking back, i only now realized that the last actual chapter was posted 3 months ago

and again, i am so sorry

i know this isn't much, but i hope this makes up for this

thank you much for being patient, the 1k views, and everything else

most important the support and inspiration you, my readers, give me

see you all in the next chapter. goodbye!

 

"Oh i can't wait to see you again,   
it's only a matter of time"  
—Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story from the Hamilton Soundtrack


	9. Everything Has Changed, Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LEGIT FORGOT THAT I POSTED A COPY OF THIS BOOK ON A03 
> 
> I POSTED THIS CHAPTER ON WATTPAD AROUND A WEEK AGO, I AM SO SORRY
> 
> THIS IS CRAPPY AND RUSHED, AND SUPER SHORT, I AM SO SORRY ONCE MORE
> 
> I AM A CRAPPY WRITER

a filler chapter, written on january 10, 2018  
warning: it's really short

((PLEASE READ MY ONE-CHAPTER BOOK "A LEGIT SUMMARY OF PHILIPPINE HISTORY" ON WATTPAD))

 

★

'Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

~

All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

-Everything Has Changed, Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran

★

 

Rika's death.

The first time Yoosung Kim has cried in years. His purple eyes overflowing with tears. He loved his cousin dearly, and loosing her felt like his heart had been ripped out from his chest and has been crushed right before his eyes. But that was also how he met Agent 707.

Her wake was one of the saddest days in his life, so far.

He wore black, a color not fitted for his usual bubbly personality. His sister, his parents, all mourned for her loss. But non of them loved her like he did. Rika was his everything, his cousin, best friend. Until he met Saeyoung Choi.

That bright red hair was the first thing that made him look up after a long few hours of crying and avoiding eye contact. Seven's hair caught his eye, and he saw that it belong to a man with the most gorgeous honey yellow eyes he had ever seen. When their eyes locked, he felt his heart race, he forgot about his loss, his loneliness, all just for a moment. But then they both looked away.

Yoosung had felt his face grow crimson red, and he tried to wipe it like his tears. The wake, if you haven't known, is like a funeral, but the body of the dead loved one wouldn't be buried yet. Rika's body wasn't seen or there, for the fact, but they put a black coffin and a framed picture of her in its place. [Okay, so I haven't played Mystic Messenger in a while, so I forgot what happened with the details about Rika's "death"] 

The red headed stranger approached him and sat next to him. "Are you her cousin?" The stranger asked. Yoosung made a small nod in response but didn't feel like uttering a word. The redhead nodded and said the usual. "I'm sorry for your loss." But he added something that was rarely said to him. "I know how much Rika meant to you."

At a loss of words, Yoosung didn't know how to respond. How could this complete stranger know how much he cared? "How do you know about that?" His voice sounded broken and shaky from all the crying and no responses. 

The stranger smiled apologetically. "Rika was a friend of mine. She talked about you everyday."

Somehow he knew that this stranger wasn't lying. It was maybe in the tone of his voice, or that look in his eyes, but it really did seem like he was telling the truth. "I'm a new member of the RFA," he lent out his hand. "Agent 707."

707

Reluctantly, Yoosung shook his hand. "How come I've never seen you before?" He asked in a small voice. "And what's with the agent?" He really didn't feel like taking to anyone, but this mysterious 707 guy knew Rika and was a member of the RFA, so Yoosung forced himself to do so.

Seven showed him one of his goofy and mischievous smiles. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked. 

Yoosung nodded. "Yes."

707 leaned in and whispered. "I'm a spy, dummy."

The purple eyed brunet blushed at the close contact and leaned way. "No way." He pouted and crossed his arms and said that in the most unconvinced way possible. Seven let out a small laugh and said, "Yes way. I can talk to you about it if you want. It seems like you've had a pretty crapper day and you probably need some computer at this point. Plus, a wake isn't really the best place to get to know a person."

Yoosung tried to dry whatever tears were left on his face, and raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"

Seven shrugged. "There's a Starbucks nearby [again, I'm not sponsored, i just really like Starbucks] so maybe we can talk there? I could pay for the drinks."

At first it may seem like a horrible idea to go out for coffee with a person you barely knew, especially with a person who claims to be a spy and to know your dead cousin. For all he knew, Seven could be a crazy ax murderer or something.

But murderer or not, Yoosung needed to get some fresh air. He was really going to lose his old self if were to mope around Rika's death forever. And even if Seven was a serial killer, he was a least a nice one who offered to buy him some Starbucks. 

"Yeah, sure," he glanced at his parents, but seeing as they were occupied with comforting Rika's foster parents, he decided they wouldn't need to know if he was out for a while. But he caught his sister's eyes who saw him with a cute boy and she gave him a thumbs up.

Seven and Yoosung made their way towards the door and Yoosung instinctly went to hold the door open for his new acquaintance, but the hacker beat him to it.

The student froze, not knowing what to do. He was raised his whole life by his homophobic parents that he should be trained to hold open doors for other people because "he was a man" and that "it was polite." He had no idea how to respond to someone else doing that for him.

Seven savored the adorable shocked face his new friend had made. "After you," he said, mock bowing like he was a butler or something. Yoosung shakily stepped out the door and all Seven remembered that day was thinking "oh this is gonna be fun."

★

 

The next day, Yoosung lay on his bed.

The events of the previous day replayed in his mind as he remembered the enjoyable afternoon he had with his new best friend. They shared some common interests, and he really learned that Seven did work for a secret government agency. But despite that, he was really cool and he enjoyed their time together.

The boy left his face grow warm every time he thought of him. His smile, his face, his body language, the way he spoke. Everything. His sister knocked on the open door in mock respect. "Why you seem surprising chipper since you met that redhead guy yesterday," she teased.

Yoosung rolled his eyes. "I don't see him in that way, sis," he replied. "He's just a new friend."

"Friend?" She pushed. "Like best friend? Like best best friend?" She let out a small gasp. "Like a boyfriend."

Yoosung blushed and grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it at her. "Shut up," he told her and went back to staring at the ceiling. 

"Well," Yoosung's sister gave the pillow a quick pat and hugged it. "Best friend or not, he has changed you. You're no longer moping around about Rika anymore. You seem happier now." Then she left him alone. 

The brunet pondered on her words. Before, all he thought about was his cousin and how empty he was without her. Now every time he closed his eyes, he thought of oh-so-charming 707 and how he helped him feel better about his loss. With Seven, everything was better now.

All he knew since yesterday, everything has changed.

 

★

okay yeah that kinda sucked

i am really busy right now but i really wanted to update

i know it has been a while and obviously this wasn't the update most of you were hoping for, so i am really sorry about that

but i just really love this song and i had to make way for it. plus i updated only last september 

September!!!

It's JANUARY OF 2018

but i hope you'll be content with this

i can't exactly promise a new update soon but i will hopefully update on or before my birthday on february 14 next month (yes, Valentine's Day I know)

so i hope you have been quenched with this by the slightest bit at least

if you need me, ill be procrastinating and cramming in more homework 

and ill be working on a new book my friends have requested me to make

that's it for now! sayonara and maraming salamat!

 

—me(me)The


End file.
